


Bryce x MC Sentence Prompts

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: A series of sentence prompt Bryce x MC drabbles
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. I Dreamed of you Last Night

“So the patient insisted he didn’t eat the play doh, but I was like, dude, X-rays don’t lie.” Elijah concludes, and the table of internal medicine interns erupts into laughter.

“Sometimes I hate patients. Why do they lie to us? We’re just trying to treat them as quick as possible. I don’t have time to sift through to the truth.” Landry complains.

Casey cuts him a look. “Maybe they lie because they’re embarrassed. Being nice to them could do wonders for getting them to open up to you.” She retorts.

Whatever Landry might have said in response is interrupted when Bryce suddenly joins their table, taking the seat next to Jackie across from Casey.

Bryce smiles at Casey. “I dreamed of you last night.” He reveals.

“Ooh, a naughty dream?” Sienna teases. She’s noticed the flirting the two doctors have been doing in these first couple weeks of their medical internships.

Bryce shakes his head no, taking a quick bite of his salmon before responding. “No, it was a dream set in the future. Me and Casey were living in California. Working at UCLA. We were married, with three kids. 2 boys and a girl.” Bryce concludes.

Casey can’t help but blush, but she retorts sarcastically in a manner she’s sure Bryce is expecting. “In your dreams, Lahela.”

Bryce winks at her, and Casey feels herself blushing harder. “Felt more like a premonition than a dream.” He replies.

“And do your premonitions often come to fruition Dr. Lahela?” Jackie asks, seemingly enjoying Casey’s discomfort.

Bryce nods enthusiastically. “I had a premonition of the exact MCAT scores I got. Now to be fair, I envisioned almost a perfect score, which of course I got, so that wasn’t too surprising.” He says with that patented Bryce Lahela confidence.

Jackie rolls her eyes. “You’re insufferable surfer bro.” She insists.

“Well, does the future Dr. Casey Lahela also find me to be insufferable?” Bryce asks, redirecting his attention to Casey.

“Don’t you think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself? We haven’t even been on a date yet.” Casey replies, hating how she stutters a little as Bryce’s smile widens.

“Let’s fix that. What are you doing tomorrow night?” Bryce proposes.

“Damn, that was smooth.” Elijah whispers to Sienna as Casey sputters for a response.


	2. I knew I'd find you here

“I knew I’d find you here.” Bryce greets as he closes the door of the on call room Casey was napping in. 

Casey looks up from mindlessly scrolling through her Pictagram. “You were looking for me?” Casey questions. 

“Yeah, haven’t seen you in like a week. Which is very strange considering we work at the same hospital and have a lot of mutual friends.” Bryce comments as he sits on the cot she’s currently reclining in. 

“I volunteered to take Murphy’s Emergency Room shifts this week, so I haven’t seen much of anyone.” Casey admits, yawning. The long ER hours are starting to get to her. 

“That was nice of you.” Bryce responds. 

“Not really. I made him trade my Christmas weekend shift so I can go home.” Casey admits, smiling sheepishly. “So did you want to see me for any specific reason?” Casey prompts. 

“Uh, not really.” Bryce admits. “ I-I just wanted to say that I uh, I missed you. I guess. Sounds pretty lame when I say it out loud, but yeah, I missed you.” 

Casey sits up, regarding Bryce. They’ve hooked up a few times, but she didn’t realize they were at the ‘missing each other’ level all ready. She’s not sure she’s there. 

Bryce seems to be able to read what she’s thinking. “…Did I just freak you out? Am I going full golden retriever?” Bryce quips, lips curving up as Casey lets out a chuckle. 

“No, not freaked out. It’s normal to miss your friend when you haven’t seen them in a while.” Casey replies. 

Bryce nods, seemingly soaking that in. “Ouch, friend zoned.” Bryce teases. 

“But friends that kiss sometimes. And do…other stuff too.” Casey adds. 

“Well, when you put it that way, it doesn’t sound too bad. And I bet eventually, I’m going to be able to get you to agree to us being more than just friends. But no pressure. I can wait. So….friends?”

Casey nods, leaning in for a short kiss. “Friends.” She parrots.


	3. I thought we could go back to whatever the hell we were

“Ugh, I should have stopped after four beers.” Bryce gripes, hands clasping the island counter around the sink as he tries not to throw up. 

Casey briefly glances at him as she continues to throw empty beer cans into a recycling bag. Everyone else left Bryce’s housewarming party without offering to help clean, but she didn’t. After all, he helped her clean at her own housewarming party almost 4 years ago now. 

“If you’re going to throw up, you might want to do it in your bathroom toilet instead of your kitchen sink.” Casey suggests. 

Bryce shakes his head, slowly standing to his full height. “I’m not gonna throw up. I think I just need to sleep it off. Can you help me get upstairs?” He asks sheepishly. 

Casey nods, draping Bryce’s arm over her shoulder so she can help support his weight as the two slowly make their way up to Bryce’s bedroom. 

Casey helps Bryce into bed, tucking him in. “Sweet dreams Bryce. See you at work tomorrow afternoon if you’re not too hungover.” Casey says before she tries to stand from the bed. 

Bryce grips her hand. “Hey, you don’t want to christen this new bed with me?” He asks flirtatiously. 

Casey gives Bryce a dry look. “What are you doing?” She asks, clearly unamused at his attempt. 

“Come on Casey. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.”

“Yeah, before we agreed to be just friends since you were a terrible boyfriend who always put work before me.” Casey retorts. 

“Well, what about before I was your boyfriend? When we were just having fun?” Bryce asks, softly stroking her hand with his thumb. 

“I’m not looking to just have fun now that we’re older.” Casey retorts, tone harsh as she frees her hand and stands from the bed. 

“Are you mad? Why? I thought we could go back to whatever the hell we were!” Bryce yells at her retreating back. He flops back onto the bed in disappointment when she ignores him. He falls into an uneasy sleep, worried that he might have permanently ruined the last remaining bond of friendship that they shared.


	4. What's my Prize

The hospital classroom is quiet, besides the sound of the two interns furiously suturing on their suture practice kits. The tension in the room is thick. 

Suddenly, Bryce slams his hands down on the table. “Done!” He exclaims triumphantly. 

“No way! You’re a liar! There’s no way you did them that fast!” Casey insists, abandoning her station to check out his work. 

“Look and weep.” Bryce says smugly as she checks the sutures. They’re all technically perfect, of course. 

“How did you do that? Did you cheat somehow? Switch out some of the kits with ones you did at home?” Casey presses, checking his pockets and around his station for duplicates. 

Bryce laughs. “Wow, you’re such a sore loser! I never cheat. You don’t need to when you’re as talented as I am. I won fair and square. I have magic hands. I keep offering to prove that to you, but you keep turning me down.” 

“Because you’re a pompous ass.” Casey retorts. 

“True. But I’m also hot. And a doctor. You could do worse.” Bryce replies with a wink that makes Casey roll her eyes. 

“Well, good game. You won. Congratulations.” Casey manages to spit out. 

She turns to leave the room, but Bryce steps in front of her. “Nuh uh uh, not so fast Dr. Valentine. I believe that we had stakes. Now….what’s my prize again?” He asks rhetorically. 

Casey taps her foot impatiently as he pretends to think on it. 

“Oh, that’s right! You agreed to go on a date with me if I won.” Bryce says with a huge grin that Casey would love to wipe off his smug, but also handsome, face. 

“Fine, whatever. We can see a movie or something.” Casey says dismissively. 

“No way Valentine. Plus, I talk a lot during movies and I have a feeling you’re the kind of girl that hates that. We’re doing dinner, and dancing, and once you’ve fallen in love with me, maybe a night cap back at my place.” 

Casey rolls her eyes as she storms out of the room. “Don’t hold your breath.”

“Pick you up at 7!” Bryce calls back.


	5. What if I say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Previous Chapter

Surprisingly, at least to Casey, her date with Bryce actually goes really well. He’s a gentleman at dinner, pulling out her chair, making polite conversation, asking her questions about herself. It’s like he’s a whole different person than the cocky asshole he likes to portray himself as in the hospital. 

At the end of dinner, she asks him why he puts on that front. 

Bryce shrugs. “It’s not totally a front. It’s just all heightened. I am confident, but I pretend to be more confident. I’m more of a flirt. I’m more assertive and pushy to get the surgeries I want.” He explains.

“But, why?” Casey presses. 

Bryce sighs. “Surgery is like that. It can be somewhat of a toxic field. It takes a certain type to want that kind of pressure. That kind of lifestyle. They’re sharks, that will swarm if they sense any blood in the water. So I make sure not to be the seal. Does that make sense?” 

Casey nods. Even though she thinks it’s stupid. But he does get all the best surgeries so maybe he’s on to something. 

As planned, he follows the dinner up with dancing. He takes her to a salsa club near the Boston Commons. Being part Latina, Casey is in her element. And Bryce manages to keep up with her. At one point, he dips her low, and then draws her in close. And as Casey stares into his inviting brown eyes, an overwhelming need to kiss him comes over her and she doesn’t fight it. 

Their make out session quickly becomes too steamy for public, so he orders a Dryvve and they go back to his apartment, where they pick up where they left off as soon as the door closes behind them. 

The next morning, Casey wakes up in Bryce’s bed to his alarm. She groans as he reaches over her to turn it off. “So early.” She complains. 

“Sorry, I forgot to turn it off last night. I was a little…preoccupied.” Bryce teases, kissing the back of her shoulder as they return to their spooning position. “So, there’s going to be a second date, right?” Bryce questions, tone hopeful. 

Casey rolls over to face him. “What if I say no?” She questions. 

Bryce’s brow furrows. “Wait, are you serious? After last night? Unless I seriously mistook your cues, you had a good time.” Bryce sounds dumbfounded. 

“I had a great time. And I’m definitely down for more sex. But dating. That’s a whole other thing. It’s our intern year. We’re supposed to be focused. I don’t want to get distracted and then regret it next year when I’m not where I should be and you’ve moved on.”

“Moved on? What, do you think I’m some kind of playboy asshole who just wanted to get into your pants?” Bryce asks, and she’s surprised at how offended he sounds. 

“Are you not okay with us just having sex? No strings? That’s a dream for most guys.”

“Well, that’s not what I want with you. I’m not putting out unless you date me. Openly. I want to be able to hold your hand in the hospital.” Bryce insists. 

Casey pauses to think about it. Maybe she seriously misread him. Maybe this could blossom into something worth being distracted over. “Hand holding is reserved for boyfriend status. Right now, I’m just agreeing to a second date.” She replies. 

Bryce smiles, rolling on top of her. “Trust me, I’m going to get to boyfriend status.” He promises before he kisses her.


	6. I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a party

“Valentine!” Bryce calls out, making his way to her through the crowded hospital atrium, two glasses of wine held over his head to avoid someone knocking the liquid onto the linoleum floor. 

Casey gives an appreciative smile when Bryce hands her one of the glasses, sipping on the sweet Riesling. “This party has a much better turn out than I was expecting.” Casey notes, looking around the room. It seems like all the first year interns are in attendance for the work holiday party. 

“Of course people turned out. Free food, and drinks! You know how poor we are.” Bryce replies, grinning when Casey laughs. 

“Almost makes not being able to go home for Christmas worth it.” Casey retorts.

“Go home? And miss the holiday emergency room rush? When else are you going to have the opportunity to stitch up a nasty forehead laceration caused by a drunk ex-wife throwing a glass of eggnog at your patient?” Bryce questions. 

“Didn’t think you’d be the type to get excited about stitches. Seems a little basic for someone of your immense talent.” Casey teases.

“Not basic when you use the Zipstitch advanced design. Have you heard about it? It’s really fascinating. First, you-” Bryce is interrupted when Casey places a finger to his lips to silence him. 

“That’s enough medical talk for Christmas. I don’t know if you noticed… but we’re in a party.” Casey retorts. “Ughh!” Casey quickly retracts her hand when Bryce sensually licks the finger she had placed on his lips. “Bryce!” She complains, wiping her finger on her red dress. 

“Don’t pretend that you didn’t like that. Who wouldn’t jump all over the chance to have a hot doctor lick them that sensually?” Bryce replies.

“Someone who cares more about germs than hotness for one.” Casey retorts. 

“SO… you do think I’m hot then?” Bryce takes a step closer to her, so Casey takes a small step back. 

“Like you don’t know that Bryce.” Is she blushing? She hopes she’s not. 

He grins, so she probably is blushing. “No, I know I’m hot. But beauty is in the eye of the beholder and I wasn’t sure you thought so. You’re kind of hard to read. But I like a challenge.” He takes another step closer, and Casey finds herself caged in between him and the wall.

Having him in such close proximity is making her nervous. Sure, they’ve flirted a little here and there, and there was that one make out session in the supply closet, but since then she’s pulled back. She has a feeling Bryce isn’t relationship material, not that she has time for a relationship anyway if she’s going to get that coveted spot on the diagnostics team. 

“Do you mind moving?” Casey says when he shows no sign of backing up anytime soon. 

“I thought you’d never ask!” Bryce grips her hand, intertwining their fingers. “We can leave, you know?” He tugs her toward the exit, not giving her the chance to explain she meant move in separate directions.


End file.
